Tigerlily
by chatterobyn
Summary: Set hundreds of years after Percy Jackson himself has died. Now Dona and her friend Lucas and Dougie must leave on a quest to rescue Fletch from Daedalus' lost Labyrinth. But as usual an evil power is in their way. A half bloods life is never easy.


Tigerlily

I sat in English absent mindedly writing little song lyrics in my note book. Somehow music seemed to be the only thing that I could rely on to always be there. My dad left suddenly when I was 3 and now by best friend had left me to go to America. Well at least that's all I ever got told when I asked once he'd disappeared last month. His mum wouldn't go into details.

There was a small knock on the classroom door and Mrs Hoult made her way towards it. A boy walked in and was shown to the only spare seat in the room, next to me. "Hey names Fletch." The boy said in a heavy American accent. "Dona." I replied. "Guess that's welsh." He exclaimed making me giggle. "Dona, Fletcher please get on with your work." Miss said glaring at us both but mostly me. She's always hated me.

Suddenly I got called into Mrs Hoults office. Seriously all I'd done was show Fletch around and explained more about welsh culture. What did she want now?

I walked into the office and saw miss with her back to me. I coughed to get her attention "Your door was open so I ..." I muttered not knowing what else to do. She slowly turned around to face me and laughed in what sounded like 3 different voices at once. Suddenly she started to shed her skin just like a snake would. Her teeth grew fangs so I instinctively thought vampire. Then I noticed her legs below her dress her left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkeys hoof. Her right leg was shaped like a human leg but it was made of bronze. "A vampire with," I started but was interrupted. "Don't mention the legs it's rude to make fun!" She snapped.

She advanced on her weird mismatched legs. She looked bizarre but I couldn't laugh. Not staring at those blood red eyes. "Vampire you say. Silly girl they were based on us. I am a empousa, servant of Hecate goddess of magic. I usually only kill boys but I will make an exception for you girl." She sneered at me before attempting to bite me with her fangs. I screamed but before she could she popped and I was left staring at a pile of dust. "Hey." Fletcher Jones was just stood there leaning on a huge sword as if nothing had happened. I just stood there not knowing what to say. "Don't worry I'll explain on the way. Your mum understands. We have to leave now." He quickly pulled me away from our now pulverised maths teacher and out of school. There was a cab outside and he just jumped in like it was a normal day.

I must have fallen asleep in the cab because I felt Fletch tap my shoulder. I looked up at him and noticed we were at Cardiff international. We were flying somewhere? "Hey Fletch where we off to?" I asked slightly worried. "America it's the only place you can be safe. Your mum already knows and understands." He clarified. Wait my mum knows? I got out my blackberry and quickly called my mom. She agreed with me going to America and I thought if my mum knows it can't be too bad.

Now we were safely on the plane I preceded in making Fletch explain what on earth was happening. 'Why am I not safe? What was that thing? Who are you? Who am I?' I quickly asked not knowing where to start so many questions in my head waiting to be answered. "Whoa hold up. One at a time!" Fletch said preparing to explain it all. "Basically were both descendants of ancient Greek gods and those monsters like Miss Hoult are sent to um kill us. I'm taking you to camp half blood in America where you'll learn to fight the monsters."

Fletch let me take a while to let that settle in and suddenly a few things made sense. That's why I never met my dad and why such weird stuff always happened near me. "Hey Fletch which god are you related too?" I asked. "Oh I'm a son of Hephaestus the god of metal work and stuff like mechanics." He replied like it was just normal. "What about me?" I couldn't help but wonder if I was Fletch's sister or something like that. "Well it's definitely your father but we won't know till we get to camp and you get claimed." With that thought I fell asleep to try and make sure jet lag wasn't too bad and wondering what camp would be like tomorrow.

Fletch thanked the taxi driver and paid him before walking towards the huge hill before us. I followed looking mainly at the huge tree at the top off the hill. "That's Thalias tree, she was a camper here before becoming a hunter of Artemis, an eternal maiden." Fletch said pointing at the tree. "It protects the camp from monsters."He explained after he saw me looking at it. We got to the crest of the hill and I saw a massive summer camp full of kids running round in orange tops and armour. As we walked down the hill towards a big house I noticed that they weren't just wearing armour, they were either fighting with swords of firing arrows.

Once in the big house we talked to Chiron, a centaur, about which cabin to put me in. Fletch and Chiron agreed on Hermes cabin and we left Chiron to attend to some injuries. Fletch led me to the Hermes cabin which would be my home till I was claimed. Apparently Hermes was the god of travellers so they took unclaimed kids in too. I was led to my bed by Harry and George McWay, twins who looked like they were already planning how to prank me. I set my things down and fell into a needed sleep, jetlag was horrible, and awaited tomorrow.

Fletch and the twins wished me good luck as they ran off to get the oppositions flag. We were playing capture the flag but with more swords and danger. Luckily I had been put on the border where I couldn't be hurt too much. I was still very weary as I only had ill-fitting armour and a very heavy sword I could hardly lift to protect myself.

I could hear fighting all around but I could tell it was at a safe distance. All of a sudden there was cheering as fletch ran across the stream with the flag turning it blue. I ran with everyone else to congratulate him. I gave Fletch a hug and we started to walk back to the dining area when I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I looked down and gasped as I saw a thin dagger which had been stabbed through my back. My knees buckled and all I could hear was fletch scream for medics before everything went back.

I woke up to a huge pain in my stomach. I saw it was bandaged and remembered when I was stabbed. Fletch, who was sat next to me, noticed I was awake and instantly asked if I was ok. "Oh Dona I'm so sorry I should have stopped her. It's all my fault." He looked up at me with such sorrow in his eyes. "No Fletch it's not your fault. Wait she, did you say she. Who was it?" I asked. Fletch gulped and looked at me whilst shaking his head. "She's called Kelsie and she's my ex. She saw us hugging and became jealous. I'm sorry she took it out on you." He said his voice cracking. "Its fine Fletch really." I said with all honesty.

A healer walked in and surprised me. "Miss McGuiness, there is someone here to see you." She said before walking off. Fletch had left a while ago for a senior camper meeting and he had been the only one I knew at camp. I wouldn't have thought I would be getting any other visitors. Just then a boy walked round the corner towards me. "LUCAS!" I screamed. "This is where you came when you left me?" I asked, after Lucas left Wales I'd never thought I'd see him again. "Yes I had to monsters caught up to me. I'm sorry I left you Dona" He said and we both hugged before I got up on my crutches. "I've missed you so much Lucas!" I looked him straight in the eye and realised that with him I now felt so much better. "I've missed you too. Turns out that I'm son of Poseidon. There hasn't been one for ages since this guy called Percy Jackson." He explained happily. "Aw you're lucky I still don't know my father." We started to walk towards my cabin when he gasped. "Lucas. What's wrong? What is it?' I asked desperately trying to work out what was happening. I looked up to see a slight gold glow and saw a faint bow and arrow in gold above my head. I looked at Lucas to see him bow to me."All hail Dona McGuiness daughter of Apollo!" Lucas smiled at me and walked me towards the Hermes cabin to help move my stuff to Apollo cabin.

Jack Smith my new cabin Counsellor had introduced me to my brothers. Seemed I was the only girl Apollo child as the other 2 decided to become eternal maidens last year after having their hearts broken. I was fine with this. I'd been brought up with my best friends being boys and now it was no different. My favourite brothers were Tom and Dougie. They were opposites but were still best friends. For example; Toms the type who can cook anything and sits around drinking tea for some reason. Whilst Dougie just sits playing guitar eating chocolate weetos at night and has a pet lizard called Neytiri which is his life. But Tom, Dougie, Lucas, Fletch and I are inseparable friends anyway.

"Dougie?" I asked from across the room. "Yes Dona?" He replied with a mouth full of cereal. "Why have you named your lizard Neytiri?" It had honestly been bugging me for a few days now. "Well it's from this awesome film!" Dougie started excitedly and I heard Tom groan and put on his headphones. "Basically it's called avatar. It's about these blue people called the Na'vis..."

I woke up very uncomfortably. Looking around I noticed I was on the sofa in our cabin not on my bed. Then I remembered last night. Dougie had made me watch avatar 3 times then the director's cut a further 2. To be honest he was so engrossed in his film he hadn't noticed me falling asleep in the third film. But now I had to get up, because there was a knock on the door. I ran quickly to stop them from waking the boys up too and saw Lucas looking wide awake. "Dona you need to get to the big house now. Fletch has gone missing and you've been mentioned in a prophecy. You're going on your first quest."

I stood at the top of the hill next to Thalia's tree. Laughing as I watched Dougie try and help Lucas with his massive bag. Dougie had been chosen as the third to join our quest to find Fletch. And like usual Lucas had brought more than me! As they got to the top I threw my backpack up onto one shoulder and picked up one of Lucas' things he'd dropped. We all walked down the hill together towards our camp van and somehow fitted all the bags in the back with us.

Whilst in the van I started to think about the prophecy we had been given. 'The unknown work of Athena's son, a veil of denial shall be undone, three shall rise to answer the call, one decision to end it all.' The main thought was of the most famous son of Athena: Daedalus. He had made the labyrinth and we thought he would have made another for escape. Unfortunately it hadn't worked the man had died years before in the titan war. Chiron had heard of a gateway that could be right so that's where we were off to.

A large bang woke me up and Argus our driver opened the door and told us we had to run. Dougie and I grabbed our bags and set off. But then I remembered Lucas he would want to bring his bags. We don't have time! "Leave them Lucas just bring essentials and hurry up!" Dougie shouted and we soon heard Lucas behind us in step. Glancing back I saw the van leave us with an angry Drachne in tow. We slowed down and tried to get our bearings. "Where to now?" Dougie asked and I suddenly remembered overhearing Chiron say something about our destination to Argus. "Guys Chiron mentioned something about Houston and I don't think were too far away." I said and we decided to start walking again to look for a road sign or something similar.

5 minutes later we came to a small town the aptly named Humble and we went to the nearest shop and asked for directions. We were directed towards a small taxi business. A small man walked round the corner muttering to himself in Italian and jumped when he saw us. Then all of a sudden Lucas bumped into me and I had to catch him from falling. The little man laughed heartedly. "You love birds want ride?" He asked I quickly shoved Lucas away into Dougie and blushed profoundly. "Yes please to Houston if possibly." I said regaining my posture. He laughed once more and opened the door gesturing for us to get in.

Along the journey Dougie tried to get me and Lucas to talk but I just ignored him. He didn't even try to say sorry for making a fool of us both. By the time we got to Houston after 30 minutes Dougie had given up and just stayed neutral. "Here you go kids $25 please." The driver said and we all helped get the money. Now we just had to work out where Daedalus would have put an entrance to his second maze.

Walking past Houston zoo a man walked up to me dressed as a lion. He handed me a leaflet roared half heartedly and walked off to annoy other members of public. I took a quick look at the leaflet for a map of the town and noticed a delta sign. The Greek for D. "Look guys d for Daedalus. It's in the zoo!" I exclaimed and we all ran towards the entrance paying quickly and looking at the leaflet for more clues. Lucas came up next to me and I was about to shout at him when I saw Dougie give me a look that said 'calm down'. So I let him look for whatever it was we were looking for.

"Hey guys look at the reptile house! It has another delta next to it. "Lucas said. I walked up to him and tried to see it. "There's nothing there Lucas!" I shouted he was so annoying for trying to get our hopes up. Dougie went to check anyway and suddenly gasped "Dona he's right you just have to look at it for longer." He said. After much argument I finally saw it. Giving Lucas an angry look I walked off with the boys muttering behind me.

Walking into the area with komodo dragons I felt suddenly at ease. I had always loved reptiles and used to have one called Zookie. Lucas ran into a glass case and I glared at him. He swore in ancient Greek and the floor glowed bright green. I looked at the two boys expecting something to happen. It didn't "I was expecting ..."The floor then decided to fall away just like expected. I heard a high pitched scream. Was that me? Hundreds of thoughts flew through my mind and suddenly I stopped falling.

"Well boys I think we found the labyrinth." I said but no answer came. I looked around but I could tell I was alone. I had to find the boys before a monster found me so I started walking into the darkness.

I had landed in a large cave chamber, with walls of ice, the air breathtakingly cold. It was lit up with Greek fire in holders on the wall. It was exceptionally beautiful- somehow I had not been expecting that. The ice gleamed green in the fire light.

There were numerous different tunnels leading away from the chamber, I went with my gut and went to the left. Suddenly I had to stifle a scream. In front of me a skeleton had been strung in an x shape across the tunnel. It looked like a boy slightly older than me. He was wearing a slightly faded top but you could still make out the writing 'Camp Half Blood'. Quickly ducking underneath its arm I carried on looking for my friends.

After what I guessed was a day, which luckily contained no attacks, was over I decided to go to sleep. Rest would mean I had more strength if a monster did attack.

In my dream I saw Lucas and Dougie together trying like me to meet up. Unfortunately a large snake was following. Suddenly it smashed into the corridor with them and they were forced to turn and fight. It slashed at Lucas but got a mouthful of dirt. Dougie slowly walked around its back. Lucas saw what he was doing and distracted the snake. Dougie took a deep breath and ran up the snakes back leaping and stabbing down. Instantly killing it.

I woke up suddenly. A rumble sounded and the ground shook. Earthquake. I grabbed my pack and I ran. I was almost to another tunnel when a column next to me groaned and buckled. I kept going as a hundred tons of marble crashed down behind me. I made it to the other corridor and heard the rest of the columns toppling. Hoping the boys had fared ok I kept running wishing to just reach them.

Soon I saw a light up ahead. It was regular electric lighting. I walked into a stainless steel hallway. Fluorescent lights glowed from the ceiling. The second I walked into the room a bright light caught me like a spotlight and I blacked out.

I woke up painfully and realised I was strapped to a chair. Something or someone laughed somewhere in front of me. Slowly my eyes became accustomed to the light after being underground for so long. "Ah finally awake young hero. We've been waiting for you. We need you to make a choice." A voice said smoothly but laced with malice. I suddenly noticed Lucas, Dougie and Fletch tied to chairs. But they had their mouths tied unlike me. Lucas gave me a pitiful look which made me scared of the choice I had to make. "I knew that this one would lure some half bloods and here you are!" The man's voice boomed all around. Fletch looked defeated as he realised he'd been used as bait.

"Here's my preposition. I'll let the bait go as he's been a great help." Fletch was teleported away leaving the other two. "But now you must choose. One of you must stay."He said and laughed once more. Lucas and Dougie looked at me. Pleading me not to do it. But this was my choice. I would rather die than live without these two. "I'm staying let Lucas and Dougie go!" I shouted trying to sound as confident as possible whilst I was really crumbling inside. Lucas hung his head and Dougie just looked into space.

The boys were released and shown the way to civilisation. Once they were out of sight I heard the laugh again and couldn't help but wonder what my life was going to be from now on. I felt my hands become free and I stood up. I heard a faint sound of a horn and muffled footsteps. The laugh came through again but sounded more put on. Whatever was coming had not been expected by either of us.

Now I could hear the distinct sound of marching and a fight outside the huge wooden doors. Looking desperately around for a place to hide or something to arm myself I realised I was defenceless. Something large smashed against the door and it shook. Only a few more hits and they would gain entry. For good measure I picked up the chair. With one final hit the door splintered and a whole army of centaurs, satyrs and of course half bloods ran in. Bits of orange flashed by and I was surrounded. I took a deep breath they had come to protect me. An opposing army of Drachne and Empousa marched through opposite hidden doors. Fletch stepped out and gave me my bow and arrows.

I'd like to say I lead the fight but really it was Fletch who did all the work. He gave us all the faith to carry on. We launched volley after volley of arrows into the enemy. Slowly they began to fall back behind a Dracaenae shield wall. Lucas and I had to run back to the rest as we had gone round the back. We were still in enemy territory and everyone was out to kill us. My legs move quickly, my arrow hits the throat of one monster, and my hidden blade finds the gut of another. Me and Lucas work together. It came naturally.

"Follow me!" I scream and pull him away from the monsters. Our friends noticed us, nothing they can do will help they can only hope we make it behind their defence line. I was only thinking about his safety now he must have noticed something because he shouted "Watch out!" I turned to him quickly and then he ran in front of me and stopped abruptly. Time froze in an instant, ticking like a clock. I released an arrow at the nearby assassin who was sneaking up on us. I squinted watching it pierce his skull I turned to my friend, my dream, my true love. I looked at him, his eyes darkened, and my own drifted down to his waist. Barely noticeable, a small sharp tip extended from his belly.

"No Lucas no!" We were just over the boundary. I caught him as he fell. "Dona, thankyou for being there." He said quietly like every word hurt. "Don't leave Lucas." I leant down to his ear. "Don't go. I love you." I whispered for only him to hear. "Love you..." At that he fell limp into my arms "NO!" I screamed. The monsters all disappeared as they saw the faint red glow of Apollo's blessing. Medics came to Lucas and assured me there was still time. Dougie brought me away.

I cried into Dougie's shoulder. Lord Apollo himself had been summoned to Lucas. He was alive but critical. It should have been me. It's all my fault. I couldn't stop thinking how I could have stopped him from being hurt. I was allowed to visit him. Lucas was laid on a white bed. His skin was as pale as the sheets. For 3 days I slept by his bed hoping for some sign of improvement.

I sat holding his hand, gently singing. Suddenly he coughed gently. I looked up to make sure I wasn't just dreaming. But sure as can be he had his eyes open smiling slightly at me. "Lucas!" I exclaimed. He nodded and squeezed my hand. "I missed you so much. It should have been me." He frowned and shook his head. "Love you." He croaked and laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes going back to sleep. I jumped up and went to tell the healers. My love was awake.

Stood at the edge of the lake, I listened to the gently lapping of the water. It always calmed me. I planned on going to Lucas again tonight. He still hadn't left hospital. Another day and he'd be out they said. I couldn't wait having him here. I took a deep breath but suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. With his breath on my neck and a kiss on my cheek I knew my love was back.


End file.
